Kaa meets Shenzi
by Brainyxbat
Summary: When Banzai and Ed are away, a bored and alone Shenzi runs into a certain snake. 2nd chapter will feature an OC of mine.


"Have fun, you guys!" Shenzi shouted after her friends, Banzai and Ed, as they ran off. They were visiting a friend of theirs, but Shenzi didn't want to come. She knew they'd be gone for a few hours, so she had those precious hours to herself. But since she was by herself, she was _insanely_ bored. So she decided to take a nap to make the time go by. A few hours later (one hour 'til the boys would come back), Shenzi heard a hissing sound, like a snake behind her. She turned around,

"Who's there?" She asked, but she didn't see anything, or hear an answer. So she turned back around, and fell back asleep. But right when she closed her eyes, she heard the hissing again. Getting annoyed, she turned around with an angry face,

"Is this some kind of joke?" She yelled, but still nothing. Now nervous, she moved to a different spot. But unknown to her, the source of the hissing, a certain snake, followed her. While she was walking, Shenzi thought of something her big sister Vitawny had told her about: She said that some of her friends had been hypnotized by this snake named Kaa. Vitawny explained what her friends told her, that they saw rainbows of different colors in Kaa's eyes, and they couldn't stop staring. Then once his victims are good and hypnotized, he tries to eat them, but he never does. And they had said they _enjoyed _the experience! And she had said that she wanted that to happen to her sometime, but Shenzi didn't get it. Why would anyone want to stare at a bunch of colors that get you almost killed? Maybe Vitawny just ate a bad zebra again, making her loopy in the head. Shenzi got frustrated when she heard the hissing again, and shouted out, "Oh, forget it; I'm goin' to the Pridelands!" But she was still thinking of what Vitawny said, so she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

She was headed for a tree, but before she could notice, a snake flew down from the branches in front of her, "Helloooo!" He said, making her jump and slightly yelp,

"W-who are you?" Shenzi asked,

"Kaa'sssss my name," The snake replied, and Shenzi raised her eyebrows. 'This is the snake Vitawny was talking about!' She thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when Kaa asked "And what'ssssss your name, ssssssweetheart?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow with a suspicious expression.

"My name is Sssssshenzsssssi" She said, imitating him.

"Sssssshenzssssi? What a lovely name," Kaa mused, and Shenzi blushed, as no one called her name lovely before.

"Uh, thank you," She said, unsure what else to say. She was about to walk away, but she turned back around, and said "Ya know, my sister's told me about you."

"Oh, ssssshe did, didn't ssssshe?" Kaa said, getting closer to Shenzi's face, but she leaned away.

"Yes, she did," Shenzi said, "She said some of her friends ran into you, and you hypnotized them."

"Yessss it's my ssssspecssssialty" Kaa said as rainbows of colors appeared in his eyes, but Shenzi covered her eyes just in time,

"Oh no, you're not going to get me! Vitawny's friends might've been fooled, but I won't!" She declared with her eyes covered.

"I jusssssst want to tell you ssssssomething," Kaa said,

"What?" Shenzi asked, uncovering her eyes, but that was a mistake.

"Trusssst in me!" Kaa hissed as rainbows of colors spun in his eyes. Shenzi cocked her head as the colors spun in her eyes, as she was staring and couldn't stop. "Sssssleep, ssssweet little hyena, jusssssst relaxssssss!" Kaa hissed as he wrapped his coils around the hyena. She smiled goofily as her eyes started to close.

"Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me Hold still, please You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist!" Kaa sang as Shenzi started to close her eyes.

At that time, Banzai and Ed had come back when they saw her from the back. "Hey Shenzi, we're back!" Banzai shouted, but Shenzi didn't move a muscle. "Shenzi?" Banzai shouted, but Shenzi still didn't move. Banzai was sure there was a problem, so he ran over to her, dragging Ed along. Banzai skidded to a stop when he saw Kaa in front of and wrapped around his friend. "Uh oh Ed, it's him! We have to save Shenzi!" Banzai said, so without thinking, Ed charged over and pulled the snake off of Shenzi, but her eyes were closed, so Ed opened one of her eye, and made a funny face at the weird colors. As he was trying to snap Shenzi out of her trance, Kaa smirked and said,

"Aaah, fresssssh meat!" Ed heard him, and looked over, but Kaa hypnotized him right away. Banzai did a facepalm, called Ed an idiot, and slapped Kaa, sending him flying away. Then he slapped Shenzi and Ed, snapping the trance out of them.

"W-what happened?" Shenzi asked groggily, with her paw on her head. Ed giggled sleepily as he had his paw on his head too. Banzai smiled cutely at Shenzi, and said,

"Why don't I tell you in the morning?" He said as he and his friends walked off home. Back at the Elephant Graveyard...

"You met him?" Vitawny asked her little sister in great surprise.

"Yup, I sure did, sis." Shenzi said, and Vitawny shook her head.

"I NEED to be you," she said. Shenzi smirked.

"Well Vit, the next time I see 'im, I'll holler for ya," she promised, and Vitawny got a joyful expression.

"You'd do that for me?" She exclaimed, and Shenzi nodded.

"Yup," she replied, smiling.


End file.
